


Habits

by tiamat100



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by FRIENDS, M/M, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamat100/pseuds/tiamat100
Summary: Based on an episode of Friends. Clark habitually kisses Bruce goodbye when they leave each other, which is fine at the manor. But when he does it in costume in front of the entire Justice League, he has to do something to cover up his mistake. Short drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinesangel100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinesangel100/gifts).



"If everything is under control, I have to get going." Superman announced, painfully aware that he was late for a meeting with Lois.   
Plastic Man waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, Yeah, we've got it under control."  
Superman didn't quite trust Plastic Man's assessment of things, but J'onn and Wonder Woman were nodding too, so he figured it couldn't hurt to leave.   
Without thinking, he twisted to kiss Batman on the lips before going. Then he froze. Oops. What was he doing?  
He pulled away from Bruce, turning red from embarrassment, and in a panic grabbed J'onn. Without thinking too much about what he was doing, he planted a big kiss on J'onn's lips.   
Before he could lose his nerve, he moved on. To Wonder Woman, who winked at him as he pulled away. To Plastic Man. To Green Arrow, who pulled away before he could.   
"No thanks, Boy scout." He grumbled. "I don't know what's got into you, but I don't want your kisses."  
Clark blushed again but nodded calmly. He held his hand out for a handshake, which Green Arrow cautiously took. He shook it vigorously.   
"Goodbye, then." He said, and wishing he'd never have to see any of them again, he leapt into the air.   
Batman's lip twitched.   
"What was that?" Plastic Man asked, apparently dumbfounded.  
Batman tried not to laugh. "He's.... spent some time on a planet in the Vegan system lately.. It's the fashion there." He lied, thanking his lucky stars that Green Lantern wasn't there to disagree with him. Wonder Woman laughed.


End file.
